


Punch Out!! Oneshots

by gorebot



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorebot/pseuds/gorebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thems some gay boxer boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> joe goes to a party, party gets busted and he ends up escaping with some pothead

This was a terrible idea.

Joe's friends invited him to a party. Simple enough. First, he sees a bunch of teenagers drinking. Then it was a whole line of people snorting coke. Now, the police are banging at the door and he's running for a hiding spot, seeing as a criminal record isn't gonna look good on a collage regime.

He looked around; the drunk people were running over each other, the ones who snorted looked terrified, and the sober ones were frozen to the ground. Instead of joining them, Joe ran upstairs, spotting a cabinet. He quickly pulled the cabinet door open, crawling into the cramped space, closing the door to the best of his ability. He shifted his legs to try and stretch them out when he realized; he wasn't alone. He had dive bombed onto their legs, and if he looked forward, he could see their red-tinted eyes.

"Uh,-"

Before he could speak, they quickly shushed him. Outside, the sounds of the police breaking down the door were heard. Joe started to hyperventilate, fearful of what the police would do with him if he was found. They stranger squeezed his leg tightly. Wither it was meant to calm him or intimidate him, Joe was unknowing. Either way, it put him at a strange ease, somewhat trusting of the stranger.

Joe could hear the sounds of stampeding feet pass by. The stranger then lightly slapped his leg.

"Listen." their voice had a strong Irish accent,

"Yes?"

"When they pass by again and head down the stairs, I'm gonna grab your arm and pop the door open the door we're 'a make a mad sash to get out, got it?"

"But, whe-"

They suddenly put their hands over his mouth. The sound of the police returning to the stairs were heard. Once they were left back to their silence, they took their hand off his mouth. They then slowly pushed the door open, checking to see if they were in the clear. Once they were certain, they quickly pushed it open the rest of the way and grabbed his hand, pulling him out. They quickly ran towards the end of the hallway, pushing the window open.

They grabbed Joe by the hips and started to push him out the window. Joe fell out and landed jaw-first on the first below, his lower half landing in a bush. As he pushed himself up, he heard a police officer start yelling from within the house as the stranger fell next to him from the window, narrowly avoiding his smaller body. They quickly got up and roughly grabbed his collar, pulling him up. He started running with them, grabbing their arm. They both ran out of the yard and into the street.

Joe had no idea how long they ran, but it certainly seemed like forever. By the time they finally stopped, he couldn't feel his legs, his lungs were burning, and he was on the cusp of an asthma attack. The stranger pulled out their keys and opened the door, pushing him inside. While they turned to lock the door again, a lamp on the other side of the room was turned on, revealing someone else. "What the fuck, Aran!?"

The stranger quickly turned around. "Now, I know what this looks like, Bree, bu-"

"Yeah, it looks like you went somewhere, probably a party, without telling your own sister!"

The stranger stood there, rather defeated. "Well, yeah, that's true."

She shook her head. "And may I ask who you brought with 'ya?"

The stranger turned around to see Joe using the wall as his crutch, face redder than his hair. "Ah, Jesus Christ, are you okay?"

Joe coughed into his arm and feebly shook his head. The stranger quickly took him by arm and walked him to the couch, setting him down.

Bree stood with her arms crossed. "Who is he, Aran?"

Aran sighed. "Not too long into the party, the police came by, and he jumped into the cabinet I was hiding in, so he joined me in my escape."

Bree moved in closer, sitting next to him. "What's your name?"

"It's Joseph."

She stood back up. "Well, Aran, he's on you."

Aran shrugged his shoulders, helping Joe back up. "Alright, just be sure to turn the lamp off."

Aran practically carried Joe to his room, pushing the door closed behind him and dropping Joe on his bed. When Joe started to lie down, Aran stopped him. "Are you sure you want to sleep with clothes on? That isn't exactly the most comfortable thing to wake up to..."

Joe begrudgingly listen, pulling the sleeve of his sweater, taking it off. He then moved on to the collared buttoned up shirt previously beneath it, unbuttoning it.

Aran ignored this and opened up his closet, pulling out a spare blanket. He zipped it open and took it out, laying it down on the floor.

By the time Aran started to undo his belt, Joe's pants had already been unbuttoned, slid off his legs, and thudded on the carpet, leaving him in only boxers on Aran's bed. He then payed down, falling asleep almost instantly.

\--- --- ---

Joe woke up.

He sat up, arching his back and putting a hand up in a stretch. When he opened his eyes, upon seeing that it wasn't his room, the memories of last night flooded back into his mind. Looking down at the floor, he saw that Aran was gone. As he looked, he heard his ringtone go off in his pants. Joe reached over and pulled his phone out of his pocket, reading the name.

'Andre'.

Joe sighed. He knew he was in for a big one when he clicked answer.

"Oh my god, Joe are you okay?! Where are you?!"

Joe had to quickly pull the phone away from his ear to avoid going deaf from Andre's very loud concern.

"Andre, calm down. I'm fine."

"B-but, Joe,-"

"I'm fine."

"... where are you?"

"I'm at someone's home. When the police came, they helped me escape."

The door opened. When Joe looked, it was Aran holding a steaming mug. He carefully handed Joe the mug.

"It's coffee. Be careful, it's hot."

Joe nodded and took a sip. "Thank you very much, Monsieur."

"Who are you talking to?"

Joe put the phone back up to his ear. "It's the person who helped me last night."

"Okay, how about we come get you? Can you get the address?" 

"I can try."

Joe hung up and put his phone down on the bed, getting out of bed. He stood in the door, met with the sight of Bree at the kitchen counter and Aran on the couch drinking his coffee. Bree froze, her eyes locked on Joe.

"Uh, Aran?"

"Aran, why is he only wearing boxers?"

Aran just shrugged his shoulders. "What is it, Joe?"

"My friends who drove me to the party want to pick me up and I need your address."

Aran told him the address, in which Joe retreated back into Aran's room.

Joe returned to the bed and picked up his phone, texting Andre Aran's address. He put the phone back down on the bed and picked up his pants off the floor.

Wishing ten minutes, Joe had fully dressed himself in the clothes he wore last night. As he walked out of the bedroom, he heard furious knocking on the front door. Aran stood up and walked towards the door, opening it. The second the door was opened, Andre exploded in, searching for Joe with his eyes. When he spotted him, he ran towards the Frenchman, almost knocking him down with his body. "I missed you so much, Joe!"

Joe was unable to speak, trapped in his friends arms. Ebbe and Hippo ran in and pulled off, making Andre release Joe. Joe panted, trying to reclaim his breath. "I appreciate your care, Monsieur, but I still need to breathe."

Andre turned around, looking at Aran at the door. He then ran towards him, practically smashing him him against the wall in a hug. "Thank you so much for saving him!"

Hippo ran towards him, pulling him off Aran. "Do we need to have the talk again, Andre?"

Ebbe turned towards Joe. "Let's go before Andre hurts anyone else."

Joe walked towards Aran while his friends went back outside. "Thank you so much for helping me, Aran."

Joe left his house and entered the car. As he was putting his seatbelt on, he heard his name being called. He looked through the window to see Aran walking out of his house and waving his arms. 

Joe rolled his window down. "You forgot your phone."

"Oh, thank you!"

Aran waved goodbye as Joe rolled his window back up. Andre started up the car as Joe turned his phone on. Suddenly, his face broke out into a wide grin. Ebbe looked over at him in the seat next to him. "What are you smiling at?"

"He put his number on my phone."


	2. One Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little drabble based on arans insecurity when it's comes to others finding out he's trans

"I won't mention it again."

Joe feebly gasped those words out as Aran held him against the changing room wall, looking down at the taller and much stronger man. Aran's eyes were focused like needles on the Frenchman. Aran furrowed his brows, letting Joe fall to the cold tiled floor. Aran walked back and angrily grabbed his towel off the floor, covering it back over his crotch.

"I-I'm sorry for my reaction, I ju-"

"That doesn't fooking matter, Joe."

Joe didn't mean to step on Aran's towel. He didn't mean to make it come off the others body. And he especially didn't mean to look and see Aran's secret.

"I just, didn't know-"

Aran turned his head back to Joe. "'Ya didn't know what? 'Ya didn't know that I was born a fookin girl?!"

Joe flinched, looking back up at him. "Why have you kept it a secret?"

Aran kept silent for a moment before his eyes grew angrier. Despite that, however, Joe could see a hint of sadness shine from beyond his fury.

"Why keep it a secret? Fookin' look at yerself. 'Ye stare with 'yer jaw on the floor, and 'yer Glass fookin' Joe, for shits sake! Imagine how the others would react if they found out I ain't got any tiddly winks."

Joe lifted himself up, now sitting cross legged on the floor, his eyes watching Aran. "But, Aran, they won't be upset-"

"They won't be upset? If you are, then-"

"But I'm not upset, Aran! Surprised, yes, but upset? Not at all!" Joe wasn't one for cutting in, but he didn't want to hear that out of Aran's mouth, those words in Aran's voice

Aran looked down at the floor. "Still, too many damn risks."

"What risks?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the risk of, them hating my guts more then ever before?! Or maybe even try to kick me out of the WVBA all to-fookin'-gether!" Aran threw his head back in a mocking gesture, his words filled with venom.

Joe's eyes softened, hints of pity finding its way in his brown eyes. "Aran, they won't do that. They respect you-"

"Respect me? Respect me?! Do you honestly think they respect me with how much I cheat in the ring?! And even if they did respect me, do you think that'll stick around after they find out I'm a fookin' girl?!" Aran practically screeched through his teeth, curling his hands into fists by his sides, his eyes now void of the sadness Joe once saw.

He banged the wall with his fist before moving forward and getting in Joe's face. Joe fell back with Aran's face so suddenly close to his, falling back onto his elbows. Aran pointed his finder right in Joe's face, his finger brushing against large nose. "You wouldn't under-fooking-stand, Joe."

Before Aran could fully stand back up, Joe grabbed his shoulder. "Aran, wait-"

Before he could complete that thought, Aran got in even closer to his face, to the point where Joe felt his breath dusting against his cheeks. "Fuck. Off." 

Aran shrugged Joe's grasp on his shoulder off, standing up from his crouch and leaving before Joe could say more. Joe let out a loud sigh, letting his body relax.

"Oh, Aran."

**Author's Note:**

> wowie that was ooc hUha


End file.
